Blind Date
by kdzl
Summary: Hotch overhears the team trying to convince JJ to go on a date. Do blind dates really work? JJ/Hotch. Cowritten with SSBAILEY. COMPLETE--at least, for now.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN/During a routine exchange of possible scenarios that could allow the show to get rid of Will, SSBAILEY and I arrived upon this nugget. It was too tempting not to write. You'll probably see a couple other stories coming from that same idea, so we hope you enjoy! This is going to be about three chapters, so let us know what you think!_**

**_AN2/Oh, and the ships (for anyone who wants to be forewarned about that) are JJ/Hotch (obviously), Emily/Rossi, Kevin/Garcia. We don't own Criminal Minds._**

* * *

"Oh, come on JJ, he's a really nice guy." Hotch overheard Morgan tease. They were currently in rural Nebraska on a case, and he was coming to join the team for dinner when he overheard the teasing of everyone's favorite agent. Luckily he was out of sight of the other agents so he could eavesdrop easily.

"It's only been six months." JJ declined politely, "besides, no blind date has ever turned out well."

Hotch could feel his stomach jump at the realization that they were trying to set her up. He had thought she was still dating Will, otherwise, he _definitely_ would have made a move.

"Jayje, I've met him, he's smart and you like smart guys." Emily encouraged. "We're all going to be there, so if it's really that bad, then we've all got your back.

"But it's not going to go bad," Morgan eyed Emily warily.

"Because I'm not going." JJ insisted, then she thought of a question she should be asking, "How do you all know him so well and I don't?"

Morgan was prepared for this question, the three of them had planned out all of JJ's possible arguments for getting out of this, but if it was the death of them they were going to set her up. "We met him when you were on maternity leave, he was stationed in Afghanistan and got back a month or so after you left."

"Did you know that arranged marriages in Islamic cultures have a far lower rate of divorce than in cultures whose marriages are based on a dating system?" Reid asked.

"So you want to arrange my next marriage?" JJ scoffed, truely amused at her co-workers. "Or do you want me arrange a marriage for you, like with Austin?"

"No." Reid blushed, "I'm just saying that blind dates are typically more effective than people think."

"No statistics on blind dates leading to marriage?" Morgan asked.

"The census bureau stopped collecting data on marriage in 2000." Reid said dejectedly.

"Can we get back on topic here?" Emily insisted, looking at the two men in exasperation. "JJ, it's been six months." She looked at her friend intently, "Will left. He's not coming back, and it's time that you got to be happy."

Hotch could feel his breath hitch slightly, _Will left?_

Seeing that JJ wasn't about to be pursuaded for her own good, Morgan decided to appeal to her compassionate nature, "Look, we don't know anybody else, and we've all got dates, so we just need a girl that's nice and normal to be his date."

"And you're a girl." Reid pointed out.

"Glad you noticed." JJ laughed, "I've also got blonde hair if we're pointing out the obvious."

"I think what boy wonder here _meant_ was that you're nice and normal and perfect to go on a date with him!" Emily clarified, shooting Reid a warning glare.

Studying her friends warily, JJ suddenly realized that they would not give up until she conceeded. Giving one last ditch effort at declining, she insisted, "But it's going to be awkward if Spence is there with Austin, and with Emily and Dave, and Morgan and his flavor of the week, it's going to be terrible!"

"Oh, we've got other couples coming."

"Garcia and Kevin?" JJ raised her eyebrow, "because that's worse than going on a blind date alone."

"No....there's...let's just say there's plenty of other couples coming, it'll be fun." Morgan insisted.

"Fine, but on one condition." JJ decided, "Garcia runs a full background check on him, and if he's had so much as a deliquency fee on his rent it's a deal breaker."

"Okay deal." Morgan smiled, shaking JJ's hand.

"But I thought Scott lived on the base? He doesn't pay rent." Reid added, confused at the conversation.

"Derek!" JJ yelled, "I can't believe you lied, that makes the deal null and void."

"No it doesn't short stuff." Morgan beamed, "That just means you should have remembered who you were dealing with before you said yes."

"I hate you." JJ groaned, "All of you, and when this date goes as bad as I know it will, you all owe me big time!"

Hotch backed quickly, not ready to intrude quite yet. While the prospect of dating JJ was exciting, he had to protect himself--the last thing he wanted was for the team to decide that _his_ love life needed meddling with.

* * *

A week and a half later, Rossi burst into his office uncharacteristically. "Hotch, you've got to help me." He begged.

"With what?" Hotch asked, not looking up from the file he was currently reading.

"It's Emily--"

"I told you that interoffice romances are discouraged--"

"Oh, nobody cares about that. She planned this huge group date." Rossi began to explain.

"David Rossi going on _dates?_ I thought you were legendary for--"

"Oh, don't even go there. I didn't even think about dates until Emily..." Rossi shook his head, as though realizing that he was far off topic, "Listen. Emily has planned this big thing and some guy cancelled so it left her friend without a date. You are coming." Rossi announced with a glare that dared him to contradict the legendary profiler.

"Dave, I really don't--"

"Look, that girl has been planning this for weeks. I have listened to her worry about each one of her friends and I am NOT about to let it fall through and have to listen to it any longer." Rossi threatened.

Hotch contemplated for a moment, Jack was at Hailey's for the weekend, and he _really_ didn't have anything better to do. "Okay, but you owe me for doing this."

"Cash in whenever you want." Rossi answered, opening the office door.

Emily stood outside Hotch's office in anticipation. When the door to the office opened and Rossi emerged, she immediately followed him into his own office.

"So, did it work?" She asked.

"It's just like I told you babe, the fisherman always wins." Rossi smiled, happy to see Emily so excited.

"So, he took the bait?"

"Hook, line, and sinker." Rossi chuckled as Emily squealed in delight.

"This is going to be sooo perfect!"


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Saturday afternoon rolled around too quickly for the two members of the BAU that were _not_ looking forward to being set up with Emily's idea of the perfect mate.

"JJ" Lauren sighed, "If you didn't want to go out with us tonight you should have just asked Mr. Aaron I'm-so-sexy Hotchner out like I told you to."

"He's not interested, I've told you that a thousand times. Besides, I heard that he was kind of seeing someone." JJ answered, sliding on a pair of dark wash jeans.

"No, not those jeans--try the boot cut ones." Lauren instructed as she applied her make up, "What do you think of this purple eyeshadow?"

"No, you look like a stripper, try that brown one that we bought this morning at the mall."

"So who gave you your inside scoop into the dating life and times of Aaron Hotchner?" Lauren asked, carefully removing the heinous purple eyeshadow. "Derek hasn't said anything about Hotch dating anyone."

"Maybe that's because you spend all your time together doing something that doesn't require talking?" JJ suggested, a knowing smirk on her face. "Besides, it was Janice down in Cyber Crime that told me. She said that she saw him having dinner with a dark haired woman a few weeks ago."

"I want to see the flowy red shirt on you, the one with the sequins on it--it reminds me of that trip we took to Mexico way back when." Lauren informed, applying small bits of brown eyeshadow, "And you know Janice has a reputation to stretch the truth a little--maybe it was his sister or something."

"He doesn't have a sister" JJ answered, pulling on the desired red top, "Well, what do you think?"

"I love it! And don't forget that you promised to let me fix your hair, your not going with it board straight like you always do." Lauren reminded, plugging in the rollers and setting them on the vanity to warm up, "So it wasn't his sister, that doesn't mean it's his fiancee or something--could just be a friend."

"Right, like you and Morgan are _friends_." JJ scoffed, "Now hurry and have your way with my hair, we only have half an hour before we have to leave."

JJ loved her friend from the academy, but sometimes her lack of time management was infuriating. Thirty minutes later, JJ was ready to go, while Lauren seemed to be puttering around JJ's apartment.

"Can we just get this over with?" JJ asked, sighing.

"Jayje, your going to love this guy, why are you so nervous?"

"Wait, you've met him too?" JJ asked in shock.

"Scott Jacobson, in some branch of the military--what's not to like? I don't have to know him." Lauren smiled excitedly.

"Right, who cares if he's completely boring or if he talks about his ex-lovers during the whole date." JJ said sarcastically, "C'mon, we better leave now or will be late."

* * *

Finally making it back to his still almost completely unfurnished and completely spacious apartment, Hotch peeled of his running clothes and jumped in the shower. This group date idea was stressing him out in more ways that one, and even his three mile jog and scalding hot shower didn't seem to relieve any tension.

Quickly sliding on his previously laid out gray polo shirt and khaki's he headed out the door with twenty minutes to spare. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

The team minus JJ, Hotch, Lauren, and Morgan sat on the steps leading up to the new Smithsonian Museum of Crime and Punishment.

"Okay, devious plotters, my hunk of burning love said he, JJ, and Lauren are on their way." Garcia announced at the text message.

"Perfect, otherwise she would have been early and messed everything up." Emily smiled that her plan was coming to fruition.

"Em, honey, are you sure JJ didn't suspect something?" Rossi asked.

"No, luckily we thought of an entire profile for 'Scott' so we could give her details, otherwise we might have tipped her off."

"Honey, I know that it's possible that JJ would ask questions, but did we really have to decide where he went to high school?" Rossi teased. At the conception of Emily's plan, the group had sat down and put together an explanation of a guy that JJ would at least be _semi_interested in. All of them knew that Hotch would never agree to a blind date unless he was helping out a friend, so his end of the matchmaking was easily thought of.

"Don't mock, sir, when Jayje asked me to triple check this guy's background, I was able to tell her his childhood friend was named Billy, so I think the intense planning paid off." Garcia countered.

"Garcia, I'm dating one of your best friends--I think it'd be okay if you call me Dave, don't you?"

"Sorry, _sir,_ but you've seen my boyfriend naked. And no matter how good he looks, I don't know that I can ever call you Dave, _sir._" Garcia said as Kevin's face ignited.

* * *

"So, Jayje, are you ready to meet 'Scott'?" Morgan asked hopefully to the silent blonde in the backseat.

"Oh, could you just pretend like you're not enjoying this so much? I was hoping I wouldn't be able to find a sitter and have to cancel at the last minute, but fate is not on my side."

"Obviously." Lauren said, smirking. "It's on _my_ side, and I say you need a man."

"Well my lovelies, we're here so I guess it's now or never." Morgan announced, pulling his jeep into one of the spaces in the large parking lot.

"Oh _great, _we're here. Don't forget you guys owe me BIG when he turns out just like all the other ones." JJ added, climbing out of the car, and making her way towards the front of the museum with Morgan and Lauren. "Maybe my phone will go off and it'll be the sitter saying she needs to go home early."

"Speaking of phones." Lauren said, surpressing a devious grin, "did you get a new one?"

"No." JJ replied questioningly, she pulled her phone out to show her friend, "it's the same one I've always had."

In her confusion, Lauren seized the opportunity and snatched the potential date ruining device. "Ha!" She said in triumph, "now you don't get it back until you give this guy a shot."

"Have I ever told you I hate you." JJ grumbled, her escape plan foiled.

"Everyday. Now c'mon, we're going to be late." Lauren smiled happily.

"Whose fault is that?" JJ muttered as she followed the couple.

* * *

"Hotch, thanks for coming." Rossi welcomed as Hotch approached the group before Morgan and the other women had arrived.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Hotch stated.

"It'll be fine." Emily assured him, "She's one of my good friends and I think you're really going to like her."

"Probably about as much as I like stubbing my toe." Hotch retorted quickly.

"Where did you park?" Emily asked, initiating the next phase of the plan.

"Over, there, why?"

"They're closing down the street tomorrow morning." Rossi explained, neglecting to mention that the reason for the closure was a phone call from one of his well placed connections. They had determined where Hotch was likely to park and planned accordingly. Besides, he didn't want to be around when they explained to Hotch and JJ what was going on. "Give me your keys, I'll move the car for you." He jogged towards the car, unwilling to take too long and incur Emily's wrath.

* * *

"Hey guys, I have to go to the bathroom really quick. I'll meet you over there in just a second." JJ informed, hoping they would buy it and she could just catch a cab home.

"We'll wait on you, JJ." Morgan nodded, acting oblivious to JJ's little plan.

"No, I don't want to you guys to have to wait on me. Seriously, I'll be right there." JJ added, taking off in a hurry towards the nearest outdoor restroom.

"Well that was suspicious. JJ hates using public bathrooms, she's a complete germaphobe." Lauren mused. "Good thing we'll be waiting by the door when she comes out, wouldn't want her to have to go without using some hand sanitizer."

"That would be a disaster!" Morgan spoke up sarcastically. "Besides, we wouldn't want her to get lost."

"No, we certainly wouldn't." Lauren agreed.

* * *

Hotch was stuck. He knew it. There was no way out. Dave had taken his keys to move his car, and although it wasn't yet time to start the date, he was beginning to panic.

He always prided himself on his stoic resolve, but right now, he was ready to sprint home by himself.

"Don't even think about it Mr. Boss Man," Garcia warned in a whisper. She had seen the way his eyes were darting around nervously and stepped in quickly.

* * *

JJ entered the bathroom and felt as though she was going to heave at the breeding ground for bacteria. _If I wait about three minutes, I should be able to get out of here unseen._ She thought to herself. She knew it was childish and downright rude to stand someone up--especially in front of all of her friends, but she was having _serious_ doubts about this date and Emily's match-making skills.

Having waited the requisite time, she knew that Lauren and Morgan would likely be in each other's arms and this would be the perfect time for escape. Walking quietly out of the public restroom, and cursing the fact that Lauren had insisted she not bring her purse, JJ could only hope that she could find someone with a large bottle of hand sanitizer as she made her getaway.

She smiled to herself as she approached the corner of the public restroom, knowing that the large building would give her cover. _Home Free._

"Hey, Jayje, where you headed?" Lauren smiled as JJ rounded the corner, causing the latter to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Oh, um...nowhere?" JJ cringed.

"Yeah, likely story. Here. Now, let's go." Lauren instructed, handing JJ a bottle of sanitizer.

"Thanks, now that you've saved me from dying of staph infection, I'll be able to die of some obscure virus my date will suddenly have--my luck it'll be Avian Bird Flu." JJ retorted sarcastically, rubbing the cleansing sanitizer all over her hands and arms.

"Well at least Henry will still have his cool Aunt Lauren to take care of him after your unfortunate death." Lauren countered, "Now quit your complaining and lets go--I really want to see the serial killer part of the exhibit, Derek told me Hotch, Rossi, and Gideon are mentioned on one of the displays about profiling."

"Great. Like I don't get enough of that every day." JJ scoffed.

* * *

As Lauren and Morgan dragged JJ behind them, the others waited patiently. Hotch was becoming nauseated at how affectionate the two couples were. In the ten minutes he had been there, he'd seen Garcia grab Kevin's butt twice. He wasn't complaining yet, that would start if he saw Rossi slip Emily the tongue. But standing there awkwardly, he remembered what he hated about dating. He abhorred the incessant need couples had to grope each other in public. He knew that he and Hailey must've been like that--everyone seemed to be, but he didn't remember them being that bad. He couldn't recall touching her like that in the presence of others. Ever.

That's when he saw them. Morgan and JJ's friend pulling the blonde liaison up the steps. He could see that the other woman was whispering things to JJ through clenched teeth--presumbably death threats. That was when it hit him; there was no one else with them. As JJ, Morgan, and Lauren reached the group. He saw the same realization dawn onto JJ.

"Hey guys!" Emily exclaimed happily. "Dave went to go park Hotch's car and Reid and Austin should be here any minute." She smiled tentatively, unsure of how she'd get through the next part. "Uh...Reid and Austin are bringing JJ's date and Hotch's should be on her way." Emily said, beginning the well planned out performance.

He watched as Emily's phone began to ring. She answered it ostentatiously. "Oh, so your not going to be able to come. That bites." Emily was a terrible actress, JJ couldn't help but roll her eyes. In her heart of hearts, she knew how this was going to end. She was going on a date with her boss. She gave Hotch a knowing look, to which he just nodded and laughed. "Looks like my friend Lisa isn't going to be able to come." Emily apologized to Hotch.

That was apparently Garcia's cue, "Oh, I just got a text from Reid." She smiled as she read it. "Oh my, Scott isn't going to be able to come either." By this time JJ was actually laughing, did her friends not know that she was onto them? "Hmmm. Well, that settles it. The date will go along as planned except JJ and Hotch will be together. Oh look! There's Rossi. Let's go talk to him." Garcia said, pulling Kevin down the steps.

Morgan, Lauren, and Emily followed, smiles betraying their intentions. "Jayje, Hotch, you should stay here and wait for Reid and Austin." Emily said.

As soon as the others were out of earshot, Hotch shook his head and turned to JJ. "So, I'd say we've been set up."

JJ nodded in agreement. "While I'd love to say that our colleagues would never try to deceive me, I'd say that they were conspiring against us." JJ laughed as a thought struck her. "How'd they get Lauren in on it? The girl hasn't kept a secret from _anyone_ in years."

"For what its worth, I think we'll have fun. At least we already know each other." Hotch pointed out. It wasn't hard to see the silver lining of the cloud when the cloud didn't hold any rain. As much as he hated to admit it, he would've given anything to have a chance with JJ. And now, it looked like he might.

"True, we won't have to bother lying to each other." JJ smiled. "So should we do inside? I heard from a very reliable source that you, my friend, are featured on the display about profiling."

"Well then by all means" Hotch began, holding the door to the museum open for JJ to go in first, "after you."


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN--This has been a fun story, we hope you like it!_**

Chapter Three-

"Please tell me why, of all the bombers out there, they had to feature Adrian Bale?" JJ fumed, "Not only did he kill a friend of mine's husband, and he almost killed you too that day, but the guy is probably living it up right now in his cell because his life's work is featured in some museum!"

"He was one of the best." Hotch admitted, "but we did try to get him excluded from the museum for that very reason."

"So, they just want to stroke a psychopath's ego?"

"Sociopath." Hotch corrected unconsciously. "And they used him because he's so well known that people would notice if he wasn't in the exhibit--no matter how many people he's killed, or how much pain he's caused."

"Is that why they always have John Wayne Gacy in the serial murder displays at these things?" JJ asked as they made their way into the Famous Serial Killers exhibit. "And Charles Manson, who claims he actually didn't kill anyone?"

"Exactly." Hotch answered, his hand seeking out hers to pull her out of the way of a larger woman exiting the exhibit.

"The Tommy Killer" JJ read aloud off one of the displays, secretly loving the way his fingers felt through hers and that he hadn't made a move to let go yet, "The serial rapist case in San Diego who glued the victim's eyes open. That's a case I won't ever forget."

"I don't think any of us will forget it." Hotch agreed.

"Hey, look, Gideon's quoted here 'The Tommy Killer wanted to be known as somebody, but his crimes showed what a nobody he really was.' That's true!" JJ pointed out, looking at the plaque. She suddenly missed her old boss and friend.

Picking up on her slight mood change, Hotch squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I miss him too, all the time really. He was just one of those people that always knew the right thing to say when I would ask him for advice on things."

"You know if you ever want to talk you can talk to me right? I mean my apartment's a wreck because Henry's toys are all over the place and I never have time to clean, but you're welcome to come over any time."

"And help you clean? I don't think so." Hotch laughed, though grateful for the emotional support.

"Oh, you think you're so funny." JJ scoffed, knowing that he understood her offer, "Come on, Lauren said you were quoted in this museum."

"Well we don't want to go too quickly, we'd end up having to be in the same room as everyone else." Hotch warned.

"Eww," JJ grimaced, "if I have to see Dave and Emily 'be affectionate' with each other one more time, I think I'm going to vomit."

"You and the rest of the world." Hotch groaned as JJ laughed.

"So how's Jack? He seemed to be really happy when Hailey's sister dropped him off at work last week." She asked.

"Yea, we use Jessica as a go between so we don't have to fight in front of Jack." Hotch admitted, "But I took him to see that Wall-E movie and we went to this pizza place he likes, it's not great but it's better than nothing."

"I usually take Henry to the park near my apartment on Saturday mornings when we don't have a case, you and Jack should come one weekend when he's staying with you." JJ invited, "I do have to warn you that Henry likes to make mud pies, I have no idea why."

"That's better than eating sand like Jack used to do." Hotch laughed.  


* * *

"So, how is operation 'Love Birds'?" Garcia whispered as she extracted herself from Kevin and moved to chat with Emily while Rossi was dealing with an enamored museum curator that wanted his opinion of everything.

"Good, I think. They're hanging back from the group, every time I've peaked back there, they're smiling a lot." Emily said hopefully, eyeing the curator. Emily trusted David Rossi, but she did not trust other women around David Rossi.

"Come on, let's peak again." Garcia commanded as the pair looked around the corner with stealth worthy of James Bond. They watched in glee as a younger man came to talk to JJ and Hotch put his arm around her waist protectively. Both women noticed the flash of excitement that graced JJ's face before she was able to refresh the mask of her emotions.

"Garcia please tell me that is not who I think it is gunning towards Hotch and JJ." Emily groaned, pointing to where the ex-Mrs. Hotchner was making her way towards the happy couple.

"Oh no no no! Code black!" Garcia whispered as she and Emily intecepted the angry woman 'accidentally'. Faking surprise, Garcia greeted, "Mrs. Hotchner what a surprise to see you here!"

"It's Mrs. Cartright now," Hailey said snootily as she flashed an expensive ring, "but what is Aaron doing here with JJ?" Hailey mused to herself, silently observing the couple that seemed very comfortable together.

"They're on a date." Garcia said, pointing out the obvious.

"I see that, but how long have they been dating? I haven't seen Aaron smile like that since Jack was born." Hailey asked, jealousy written all over her face as she watched Hotch and JJ move to the next display, still holding hands.

"Not very long" Emily replied vaugely, "He's really been there for her since Will died, but they only just started dating." She lied. She wish Will had died rather than leaving his young son and girlfriend, but Hailey didn't need to know that.

"I was always certain he was having an affair with her while we were married." She muttered to herself, the two women were sure that they weren't supposed to hear that comment.

"Yeah, but they make each other so happy." Garcia couldn't help but flaunt the couple's happiness--regardless of the fact that this was their first, and hopefully not only, date.

"I can see that." Hailey said, shooting a glare that the couple didn't see as JJ laughed at a whispered comment from Hotch. "Listen I've got to get going, my husband and I are going to the Hamptons for the weekend and I need to get our things together. Excuse me."

"By all means." Emily nodded, as Hailey almost stormed away, "Have a wonderful time on your trip!"

"Well that was close, too close--crisis averted." Garcia said, relieved that Hailey hadn't ruined their entire 'Love Birds' operation.

Feeling an arm around her waist, Emily leaned back into Dave's chest, "Hey, I was wondering what happened to you."

"Sorry babe, the curator just wouldn't take the hint." Rossi informed, "So Hotch just sent me a text asking for his keys and JJ's cell phone back. Can we give them to him?"

"Give them ten more minutes." Garcia cautioned.

"Are you sure? If we give the stuff back now, Hotch could take JJ home and our mission is accomplished." Rossi asked confused.

"Dave, don't question genius." Emily smiled as she turned around to face him and kissed him quickly. "Now I want to see the part they had on Jacob and Sarah Jean Dawes."

* * *

Thirty minutes later both JJ and Hotch managed to persuade the right people to get their prospective belongings back. Learning the new location of his car, they quickly extracted themselves from the group of profilers and began the journey to Hotch's car in amiable conversation. _This date went a lot better than I thought it would, _Hotch thought to himself, not knowing JJ was having the exact same thoughts.

"Hey do you want to get coffee or something before I take you home?" Hotch asked, helping her into the passenger side of his SUV.

"Sure" JJ smiled, suddenly noticing someone she knew crossing the parking lot towards them. "Reid!"

"Hey JJ." Reid smiled and quickened the pace with Austin at his side. "Hotch." He nodded towards his boss.

"I thought you guys were supposed to join us." JJ smiled knowingly.

Reid blushed furiously as Austin just grabbed his hand. "Yeah, we got stuck in traffic." Austin explained.

"Right. 'Traffic'. Well, you're in luck because I think Lauren and Morgan are stuck in a storage closet somewhere so the rest of the gang's still here." JJ informed, "Have fun, we'll see you at work Monday."

"Yea okay bye." Reid answered, practically pulling Austin towards the museum and away from JJ and Hotch in embarrasment at being caught showing up late because of 'traffic'.

"I didn't think a person's face could get that red." JJ commented as Hotch went around to the driver's seat, "So, where to Mr. Hotchner?"

"I thought that sneaking away from the group was your bright idea." Hotch smiled.

"Yeah, so we didn't have to deal with everyone watching us." JJ laughed. "You still didn't answer my question...where to?"

"It's a surprise." Hotch said mischieviously as he started the car.

Twenty minutes later they were stretched out on a blanket in Hotch's backyard taking in a clear view of the stars. "Wow, it's beautiful." JJ commented in awe of the view of the night sky, smiling when she felt a warm hand encompass her own.

"Yea, you are." Hotch whispered, but instead of looking at the stars his eyes were glued to the blonde woman next to him.

"Thank you" JJ whispered back, blushing almost shyly at the attention. Suddenly feeling shy, she deferred to the stars above her--knowing that Aaron Hotchner just happened to be a stargazer, "So, which one is Cassiopia?"

"See that group of stars all clustered together over there?" Hotch asked, pointing a little to his left, "That's Cassiopia."

Seeing JJ shiver just a little, he asked, "It's getting a little cold out here, do you want to go inside?"

"Actually, I have a better idea." JJ smiled, scooting over to snuggle up to him. "Now I'm not cold at all."

He wrapped his arms around her, confused at what she was saying. Looking into her eyes, he braced himself for the soft kiss she placed on his lips.

Ending the kiss after a few seconds, JJ sighed softly, "I'm really glad they set us up tonight."

"Me too." Hotch admitted, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

**THE END

* * *

**

**_So, what'd you think?_**


End file.
